


Pity Party

by MissAntiSocial



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Eventual Smut, First Times, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I wrote this instead of working on the other stories I still have yet to complete, It's hella long- But I promise it's worth it, M/M, Mentions of alcohol and smoking, Pity Party, Top Mark Tuan, actually- idek what to call it, dirty jokes ;), dirty talking, istg i always finish oneshots at an ungodly time, jackson makes a guest apperance, love at first sight I guess lol, really bad attempt at comedy, slight baby boy kink, slight hyung kink, smut is the grand finale, soft hours, then hard hours, we love having our priorities straight, you get some soft stuff first uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAntiSocial/pseuds/MissAntiSocial
Summary: This was one party that Mark and Jaebeom would never forget.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Pity Party

✰★✰

He sits in the corner of the room with a red solo cup in his hand.

The alcohol is filled to the brim thanks to one of the drunk partier’s.

It’s not his birthday, nor does he know who’s birthday it was. He was just dragged along because his best friend apparently needed a ‘ _date_ ’, and he was the only one available.

“ _Try to loosen up a little_ ,” he remembers the other telling him while he waited for him to get ready.

His eyes dart from person to person.

A girl was crying on the floor, mascara running down her face and lipstick badly smeared. A breakup he guessed.

In another corner, a couple was making out like their lives depended on it. He has a good idea that the two of them don’t know each other.

Then a guy on the couch was mas- He looked away abruptly in disgust.

Some things were best not worth seeing.

A sigh leaves his lips as he takes a sip from the plastic cup, the alcohol burning his throat nicely. He should’ve left when he had the chance- But some dipshit barricaded the doors. The most he could do was get a change in scenery.

So he gets up from his corner, squeezing past the sweaty drunk bodies. Mindless hands try to grab at him, but he casually swats them away and keeps walking.

“Bro, where are you going?”

His best friend notices him and waves him over to his group of friends. He walks over, the disinterest in his eyes when one girl winks at him.

“When does this party end, Jackson?”

Jackson ponders for a moment before shrugging. “Most likely 1 in the morning- Maybe even later.”

He grabs for his phone and checks the time. _9:04 pm_.

“I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me-” “Upstairs to the left I think,” the younger informs him before he leaves for the staircase.

The house was pretty big now that he had a moment to really look around. There was a noticeable space between the front door and the wooden stairs. He looks up to the top floor, seeing a few open doors.

The scent of cheap alcohol starts to fade as he ascends up, away from all the social interaction. It’s quiet upstairs- Mostly likely because it was off limits. Unless it was necessary.

He makes it to the top before slumping against the wall. His fingers dig through his pocket and grasp the lighter he got for his 17th birthday. The flame dances in his eyes when he flicks it open, watching the small bundle of orange and yellow move side to side.

Then the sudden smell of cigarette smoke fills his senses. His eyes dart up and notice a figure standing in the dark in one of the rooms. He notices the party hat that sat on the top of the person’s head.

Feeling a little curious, he gets up and slowly makes his way into the room- Standing just a few feet away from the stranger.

“Got a spare?”

The person turns around, though it’s too dark for him to see their facial expression.

“Spare what?” a male voice responds, to which he flicks on his lighter. He can see the male’s face a little better, seeing him searching through his pockets before pulling out a cigarette and handing it to him.

He lights it with ease and takes a quick drag. “So- What brings you here?” the other asks, finally turning the lights on.

The first thing he notices is the pink set of hair that sat under the silver birthday hat, cat-like eyes looking at him quizzically.

“I was dragged here as a date,” he responds and goes to stand beside the pink haired male.

“What about you?” “Me?” The other chuckles while looking out the window and into the night sky, “despite this supposed to be _my_ birthday party, it really doesn’t feel like it.”

He glances at him while shrugging, “I mean, I never asked for this party anyway. My ‘friends’ planned it all.” He notes the air quotes the pink haired male makes at the word ‘friends’.

“So you’re the infamous birthday boy-” His bottom lip gets caught between his teeth, in realization that he didn’t know what the birthday boy’s name was.

He hears a small giggle come from the other, “Im Jaebeom.” Jaebeom looks at him in amusement while taking a drag from his cigarette, “and you are?”

He smirks, “Mark. Mark Tuan.” Mark notices the other other eyeing him carefully.

“You’re not a fuck boy… or are you?” Jaebeom asks, hinting at Mark’s loose white shirt, ripped jeans, and leather jacket. The other snorts in amusement while shaking his head.

“If I was, I wouldn’t be standing here with you right now-”

He decides to test the waters by placing a hand on Jaebeom’s shoulder, “you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

Jaebeom glances at Mark’s hand and back to the other’s face with a smile. “I guess not.”

They stare outside the window, noticing a town being brightly lit up in the distance. An idea crosses Mark's mind as he turns to Jaebeom with an excited smile.

“Tell you what- How about you and I ditch this so called ‘party’ and have one of our own?” Jaebeom seemed intrigued by the idea.

“Honestly, the farther away from here the better.”

“Isn’t this your house?”

The other laughs and Mark’s heart skips a beat.

“Nah, this is just a place that was rented with _my_ money.”

“Some friends you have.”

“Tell me about it.”

“The doors are barricaded, but I didn’t plan on going out that way anyway.”

“We can go out this window- There’s a roof below it we can slide down.”

“You need me to catch you or something?”

“What do you take me for? Some fucking damsel in distress?”

“Well technically- I am _saving_ you from this party.”

“Are you always like this?”

“Always like what?”

“Annoying.”

“Only for you, birthday boy. Now hurry up- The night is still young.” 

\---

Despite it being January, it surprisingly wasn't as cold.

The wind tousled their hair as Mark drove his motorcycle down the road with Jaebeom holding onto him tightly from behind.

“Didn’t take you as the type to drive a motorcycle,” the other comments when they stop at a traffic light.

Mark cranes his neck slightly, the bright red light making it look like he was glowing.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Im Jaebeom.”

“Is that a challenge, Mark Tuan?”

Mark grins at him, Jaebeom noticing the sharp canines that peak out.

“If you’re up for it.”

“Green.”

The traffic light changes and the motorcycle engine is revved up before they take off again.

Mark feels Jaebeom lay his head against the back of his shoulders, smiling to himself.

“Any destination you have in mind?” he asks the other while slowing down at the sight of upcoming buildings, “it’s your birthday after all.”

Jaebeom hums in response, placing his chin on the dip between Mark’s shoulder and neck.

“I like surprises.”

His breath is warm and fans against the expanse of Mark’s bare neck.

He feels goosebumps run down his arms beneath his leather jacket.

“Are you sure? Don’t complain later if you don’t like my surprises.”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes and lightly hits the other’s arm playfully.

“Just shut up and keep driving.” 

✰★✰

The first place Mark takes him is a small music shop.

It didn’t have any extravagant signs or fancy decorations. It was just simple and cozy.

“It’s closed-”

“Not when I have the key.”

He pulls a silver key from his pocket and waves it in front of Jaebeom’s face.

“My uncle owns the place. I usually come here to work for the summer.”

The key turns with ease and they both hear the sound of the door clicking open, before Mark turns the knob and opens it. “Ladies first,” he jokes and Jaebeom shoves him inside and follows after, shutting the door close. The lights turn on automatically and they both take in the view.

Well- More like _Jaebeom_ was.

A couple of guitars were hung on the wall, rows of cd’s lined down the store- But really got his attention was the wooden piano that sat towards the back of the room.

“I see you noticed the piano,” Mark says while beckoning Jaebeom to follow him. They stand at the instrument, watching as the other carefully examines the piano and gently grazes his fingers over it.

“I named it after my ex, Haneul.”

“Because he was your first love?”

Mark chuckles in amusement.

“No, because I gave up on him like how I gave up on piano.”

“Dang, that’s pretty deep.”

“Yeah, he was toxic anyway- Do you play?”

Jaebeom bites his lip, “a little bit. It’s been awhile since the last time I played.”

The other smiles at him before going to reveal the piano’s black and white smile, “give it a go, Jaebeom. Don’t be shy.”

Mark sits on the piano bench and Jaebeom sits beside him, placing his fingers on the keys. They felt familiar, yet foreign at the same time. He hesitates.

“Okay, I’ll be honest- I didn’t _completely_ give up,” Mark says while putting his fingers a few keys away from Jaebeom’s.

“We can do a duet together- You play the notes and I’ll play the chords.”

So they do.

The piano sounds with the most beautiful and harmonized sounds that both of them have never heard before. Their hands brush occasionally and send a small course of electricity through their veins.

When it finally comes to the end of the song- They’re both speechless.

”I didn’t think I had it in me.”

“Same here.”

Mark pats Jaebeom on the shoulder with a smile, “my uncle teaches piano over the summer. Maybe we can learn from him together?”

The other smiles while nodding.

“I’d like that.” 

✰★✰

Mark asks Jaebeom what his favorite animal is.

He tells him that he likes cats.

“Cats are great and all,” he starts as they enter an animal shelter, “but dogs are way cuter.”

Jaebeom clicks his tongue in disagreement.

“No way- Cats are so much cuter.”

“Dogs.”

“Cats.”

“Dogs.”

“Cats.”

“D.O.G.S”

“C.A.T.S.”

“Woof woof.”

“Meow meow.”

This argument was clearly not going to go anywhere.

“Let’s just call it truce and enjoy our time here,” Mark says and Jaebeom sighs before agreeing as they continue walking.

An elderly woman greets them up front and they ask if they could play with the animals for a bit. Her eyes crinkle when she smiles at them, motioning them to follow.

Mark goes to a group of puppies and Jaebeom gravitates towards the kittens. They both coo in adoration when they hold a small animal in their arms, which was either barking or mewling at them.

“I actually have a dog at home,” Mark says with a smile while rubbing the puppy’s belly.

“Just one?” Jaebeom retorts playfully while petting the kitten’s head, hearing it purr in delight.

“How many do you have then?”

“5 cats.”

The other laughs in disbelief.

“No way. 5 cats? You’re joking.”

“I never joke about my babies.”

“You’re a step closer to becoming a cat lady. Congratulations.”

They spend the last few minutes joking about each other while playing with the small animals.

Jaebeom loves the way Mark smiles. 

✰★✰

“Are you hungry?”

“Famished.”

Mark turns right into the parking lot of a diner. It must have been 11 pm by now.

“You think anyone would’ve noticed us missing by now?” Jaebeom asks as they get off the motorcycle, glancing in the other’s direction. Mark remembers Jackson for a moment, imagining the younger most likely loosening it up on the dance floor with a can of beer in his hand.

He laughs and shakes his head at Jaebeom's question. “I doubt it.”

They walk beside each other to the entrance of the small diner, letting the comfortable silence settle between them. Though, they occasionally steal some curious glances at each other.

Mark thinks Jaebeom is beautiful.

Jaebeom thinks Mark is cute.

“Table for two?” a waitress asks the moment they step in, looking at them with a tired smile. Her mascara was slightly smudged, probably from rubbing her eyes to keep herself awake.

They nod in confirmation before she motions them to follow her. There weren't many people around, just a man at the counter and a couple of highschoolers hanging around.

The place was pretty much theirs when they were brought into the back. It wasn’t anything extravagant. Just a few wooden tables and chairs that sat in the room adorned with yellow walls. They sit in a booth next to a window.

“What can I start you off with for drinks?”

Mark orders a coffee.

Jaebeom orders a cola.

The waitress leaves to retrieve their drinks.

“Have you been here before?” Jaebeom asks in curiosity, eyes not leaving the menu in his hands. He watches the way Mark’s eyebrow quirks up in response while he scanned his menu, a nostalgic smile settling on his lips.

“I used to come here with my family when I was younger,” Mark responds before sighing, “things have changed now.”

Jaebeom has an urge to ask about what had changed- But he bites his tongue before crossing his boundaries. It wasn’t like they were best friends or something.

“Your pink hair is cool by the way,” Mark suddenly comments with a proud smirk, “it’s like a ‘fuck you’ to gender stereotypes.” Jaebeom chuckles at the compliment.

The waitress comes back and places their drinks in front of them. She asks them if they’re ready to order.

Mark orders a pizza and some fries.

Jaebeom orders a burger and a strawberry milkshake.

“You’re the only person I know that orders a strawberry milkshake.”

He shrugs in response while leaning back in his seat and looking out the window.

“What can I say- I like strawberries,” Jaebeom says and suddenly beckons Mark to lean closer.

“I still drink strawberry milk.”

He playfully pokes at Mark’s chest and looks at him with a teasing smile, “still think I’m cool?”

The other smiles back at him and grabs his hand.

“The coolest.” 

✰★✰

Jaebeom tells Mark that he saw a ferris wheel while they were driving.

The colorfully lit wheel enters their field of vision after taking a few turns here and there. A small carnival was taking place, different stands and rides all lit up.

That would explain the bright light they saw back at the window from the party.

“Should we play some games first?” Mark asks, glancing at a game of ring toss that sat towards the entrance. Jaebeom follows his gaze before shaking his head, “all ring tosses are rigged like those claw machines. Balloons and darts seem easy enough though.”

He points at the stand with the different colored balloons stuck onto the corkboard wall, kids taking turns to throw darts at them for a prize.

This was when he learned about Mark’s competitive nature.

“I think I can win the ring toss.”

“I don’t think you can.”

“You wanna bet?”

“I’m always up for a bet.”

“If I win the ring toss- You have to do whatever I say.”

“If you don’t win- You have to do whatever **I** say.”

They exchange numbers before parting ways, full of competitive spirit.

Jaebeom manages to win himself a snorlax and pikachu stuffed animal.

When they meet back up, Mark comes back empty handed and it makes the other smile in victory.

“A deal’s a deal, Tuan.” 

The brown haired male sighs in defeat.

\---

By the time they’ve reached the ferris wheel, they’re both decked out with many prizes.

Despite losing the ring toss, Mark had the most rewards between the two of them.

“These are your birthday presents from me,” he says and Jaebeom looks at him with wide eyes.

“For me?”

“I mean, last time I checked- It was **_your_ **birthday.”

A small smile forms on Jaebeom’s lips.

“Let’s go on the ferris wheel and then leave. You have to do whatever I say remember,” he reminds the other, who only rolls his eyes but grins at him.

They enter the line for the colorful ride, joking with each other as they wait for the amount of people to lessen. When they finally get on, Jaebeom notices that Mark was gripping the handle of the cart a little too tightly.

“Mark?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. W-Why do you a-ask.”

“Well for starters- You’re stuttering, and you're really holding onto that handle.”

“Imayormaynotbeafraidofheights.”

“What?”

Mark’s face flushes slightly in embarrassment before he says slowly, “I’m afraid of heights…”

For some unknown reason, he expects Jaebeom to laugh at him and call him a coward. Instead, he feels a hand place itself on his own.

“You dumbass,” he hears the other scold softly, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“I have to do whatever you say- Remember?”

Jaebeom sighs while brushing his thumb down the top of Mark’s hand, “not at the expense of your discomfort.”

The other stares at him, seeing Jaebeom’s feline-like eyes soften while looking at him with worry. It was sweet. 

✰★✰

“There’s one more place I want to take you,” Mark says as they ride through the empty streets.

They’ve lost complete track of time- But it wasn’t like it had mattered in the first place.

“You love spoiling me, don’t you?” Jaebeom says and he can sense the other smiling.

It makes him reflect for a moment- Realizing that he's never experienced this much joy before.

It’s not that he wasn’t already happy-

But Mark just felt like the piece that he didn’t know was missing from his life.

“Here we are.”

They stop in front of an apartment building, it’s rugged and tough looking exterior drawing curiosity.

“Is this where you live?”

“Yeah, it looks better on the inside. Trust me.”

“You better not end up being a serial killer or some shit.”

“What the actual fuck, Jaebeom.”

“Just saying.” 

\---

Mark's apartment, to sum it up with one word, felt **_safe_ **.

The moment Jaebeom had entered, a wave of comfort had washed over him. He could smell the scent of the burnt out vanilla candles on the table, letting his fingers slide against the smooth wood.

“You thirsty?”

He glances over and inhales deeply at the sight of Mark’s back towards him, his loose white shirt slightly sticking against it.

Oh- He was thirsty alright. He’d take the tall glass of water in front of him.

Well… 1 inch shorter than him.

“I have some soda-” Mark rummages through his fridge some more before pulling out a glass bottle with a smile.

“What a coincidence- I have your favorite drink right here.”

“Are you sure you’re not stalking me?”

He looks at Jaebeom for a moment before putting down the drinks on the counter, approaching the other slowly. Jaebeom suddenly starts to back up, not sure if he should be worried or not. His lower back hits the table, and Mark cages him in.

“I don’t know, Jaebeom,” the other says in a lowered voice that was almost a whisper, “does the idea of _me_ stalking you make you excited?”

It does. It really fucking does- But he knows the other is just teasing.

“God I fucking hate you-”

“No you fucking don’t.”

Mark grins at him while backing away, letting a flustered Jaebeom go sit on the couch. He returns and hands Jaebeom the strawberry milk while opening his soda, taking a sip while the other opens his drink.

They sit silently for a while, enjoying the more calmer aspect of this…

This…

What **_was_ ** this exactly?

Neither of them knew.

“So,” Jaebeom says and begins to speak his mind before he can stop himself, “you’re gay, right?”

He turns to look at Mark, who’s looking straight forward while taking a sip from the can in his hand.

Jaebeom mentally scolds himself for being so direct.

“Yeah I am,” Mark answers and makes eye contact with him. There’s tension in the room.

“What about you…”

The other places his drink down without breaking eye contact, placing one hand on Jaebeom’s thigh.

“ **_Jaebeommie_ **?”

The nickname makes Jaebeom inhale sharply in surprise- Especially with Mark’s large, warm hand on his thigh.

“I-I…” he stutters out and the hand on his thigh is slowly moving further up. Mark smirks at him, flashing his sharp canines proudly.

“Well?”

“I really haven’t had a chance to… _explore_.”

The hand was now settled on his waist, rubbing circles against the fabric of Jaebeom’s shirt. Mark moved a little closer till their thighs were touching.

“What were you waiting for?”

Jaebeom knows the other’s eyes are on his lips and he can’t deny the fact that their feelings towards each other were mutual.

“I was waiting…”

He gently pulls Mark’s hand off his waist before slowly bringing up to his face, letting it cup his cheek.

“I was waiting for the right person-”

Jaebeom looks through his eye lashes in a flirtatious way and he can tell that Mark was enjoying this.

“And I think I just found him.” 

\---

Jaebeom’s pressed up against the wall, gripping onto Mark’s slender yet muscular shoulders at the other continues to work his lips against his own.

The taste of Mark’s soda and Jaebeom’s strawberry milk mixes together- The taste isn’t unpleasant.

He can feel those large hands exploring the expanse of his _clothed_ body. Jaebeom hopes his clothes will be on the floor soon.

“Is this your first time?” Mark whispers against his lips before moving to pepper kisses along his neck.

He’s seen moments like this happen on TV- But he never expected it to happen to him one day.

“Yeah… Hope that doesn’t turn you off.”

Jaebeom shudders slightly when he feels the other hum against his skin.

“If anything,” Mark says and goes to look back at Jaebeom’s face with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “It turns me on even more.”

His dick was hard. He could feel his pants tightening. It was uncomfortable and he needed to get out of them as soon as possible.

“Mark please-”

“How old are you?”

Jaebeom blinks at him in confusion before Mark adds: “I’m not going to fuck you if you’re a minor.”

“Do I look like a fucking minor?”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“19. I’m 19.”

A smirk forms on the other’s face, dragging a finger down Jaebeom’s chest.

“Mmm that makes me your hyung by 1 year.”

He likes the sound of that.

“Then what are you waiting for-”

Jaebeom whispers seductively while wrapping his arms around the other’s neck.

“ **_Hyung_ **.”

The formality seems to finally put the older on edge, making him growl slightly before picking up Jaebeom and throwing him onto his bed.

The aforementioned just lays there like a rag doll, not moving from the position Mark had thrown him into.

“Isn’t that position uncomfortable?"

“Oh most definitely.”

“Then why are you-”

“I mean- I would move if you weren't pinning me down right now.”

They both glance at Mark’s hands holding down Jaebeom’s hips into the mattress and the older let’s it process through his mind before he releases his hold.

“Sorry, I got a _little_ excited.”

“Just a little, hyung?” Jaebeom teases while laying flat on his back and staring up at the other.

He gasps when he feels the other’s fingers grip his ass.

“Not feeling so cocky anymore, Jaebeommie?”

Mark smirks when he sees the younger visibly shudder at his words. He presses light kisses on the younger’s neck, the aforementioned gripping onto the older’s shirt.

“M-Mark-”

“Mmm what happened to ‘hyung’? Tell **_hyung_ ** what you want.”

Jaebeom lets out a struggled moan as Mark bites down on his collarbone, licking and sucking hickies carelessly. He knows the other is just enjoying the control he has over him.

“Mark hyung please…”

Mark rolls his hips and pulls out a delicious sound from Jaebeom’s trembling lips. He thinks the other looks so pretty, pink lips parted and eyes half lidded. The sight makes him more aroused.

“Look at you Jaebeommie. Hyung’s pretty little baby boy hm?”

Jaebeom lets out a breathy and needy ‘yes’, clinging onto Mark tightly. He presses his forehead against Mark’s, panting as he feels his dick painfully harden in his jeans.

The older leans forward and locks their lips into a searing kiss, tangling his fingers into Jaebeom’s pink hair.

“Hyung please…”

Jaebeom’s words come out as a whine, while trying to create some kind of friction. Mark smirks down at him in amusement, gripping his jaw gently and staring into his eyes.

“I didn’t expect you to be so needy,” he says while clicking his tongue in mock disappointment, “do you want my dick that bad?”

Mark clearly had a way with his words and right now- Those words we’re doing so many sinful things to Jaebeom.

The feeling of humiliation… he wanted to hear more.

“Hyung,” he rakes his fingers along Mark’s back, “hyung I need you so bad.”

The older’s face is hard to read, lips pressed in a firm line and eyes predatory.

Jaebeom knew one thing for sure-

Mark wanted him too.

“Do you deserve it?”

His voice turned raspy and deep, the younger shuddering from the tone of his voice. Mark holds Jaebeomm’s jaw a little tighter, “I asked you a question **_Jaebeom-ah_ **.”

God, those fucking honorifics-

“N-No hyung. I don’t deserve you and your-”

He’s cut off by Mark, who captures his lips in a hot and feverish kiss. His hands grip onto the other’s shirt, lightly tugging it to indicate that he wanted it off.

The older chuckles in between kisses, shaking his head and using his hands to position Jaebeom’s hands to his jeans.

“You need to earn it baby,” he whispers against the younger’s lips, that tremble slightly with anticipation and need.

Mark flips their positions so that Jaebeom is now sitting on top of his clothed crotch, feeling his hard on against his ass. The younger was so painfully turned on that he didn’t care what Mark would make him do. He was desperate.

He wanted to be good just for his hyung.

“I’ll do anything Mark hyung… Just please,” Jaebeom whines and rolls his hips against the other’s crotch.

A growl sounds from the older’s throat, a quick slap hard against Jaebeom’s ass follows, “god baby boy- What am I gonna do with you?”

He groans, the younger desperately gripping onto him.

“Mmm- You can do **_whatever_ ** you want.”

Jaebeom tests the waters with the singular word, seeing if it stirred some kind of reaction from the older.

Mark’s eye twitches ever so slightly, his large hands gripping Jaebeom’s rather smaller ones.

“You and that dirty mouth of yours,” the older growls to silence the younger in such a dominating way.

Everything becomes hot and heavy from there, with Mark’s excessive touches and Jaebeom’s reactive body. Pleasure courses all throughout the pink-haired male’s body as the older slowly trails down from his marked up neck, occasionally shooting cocky glances. What a fucking tease.

“Did I mention that this is my first time?”

Mark’s midway through pulling off his jeans, when he looks at him with an amused smile.

“You did- But I just assumed since the beginning.”

He stares at Jaebeom’s blemishless thighs that were just _asking_ to be marked- And he would gladly be the one to do it.

“How long are you gonna stare at my thighs you pervert,” the younger jokes, “I have a very busy schedule you know.”

Mark moves up slightly to hover over him, “and what’s on your ‘very busy schedule’ hm?”

“Get fucked- What else?”

“You do know how babies are made right?”

“ I’m a guy?”

“And? What about it?”

“I-”

The older only laughs in response and ends the argument there, going back to what he was in the midst of doing: Getting into Jaebeom’s pants.

The younger starts to grip the sheets beneath him once he feels lips press against the inside of his thighs, with a few bites and kisses here and there.

“You’re so beautiful,” Mark whispers against his skin, warm breath fanning against the redden flesh and making Jaebeom shudder.

His breaths are soft and quick, chest rising and lowering at ease. He can faintly smell the vanilla candles from outside the room. It smells sweet. Everything is oh so sweet.

Jaebeom loves the way Mark’s hands roam around his body like it was his- Or maybe it was.

“Jaebeom…”

The way his name rolls off the tongue of Mark’s mouth causes a wave of pleasure to course through him.

“Mark-”

The older looks at him, expecting him to say something after.

“-Hyung. _Please_.”

Personally, Jaebeom usually wasn’t the type to beg. There was just something about Mark that made him give in.

“So needy,” the other muses tauntingly. His lips part slightly, tongue running over his top lip.

“Tell me, Jaebeom-”

Mark pulls off his white t-shirt and makes Jaebeom’s dick start to leak with precum.

“Who do you belong to?”

Possessive. That’s hot.

“On a normal basis, I would say sleep deprivation- But I can make an exception for today.”

Jaebeom slowly unbuttons his shirt seductively, noticing Mark watching carefully while his lips quirked up in amusement.

“Just for today? What about _next_ time?”

“Who said there was going to be a next time?”

“Should we sign a contract then?”

“Nah, I’m not gonna get into some 50 shades of grey shit.”

The younger sits up and Mark’s hands go to slide his shirt down and remove it completely.

“Much better.”

Jaebeom closes the small distance between their lips, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s neck as he feels his underwear being slipped off.

“We’ve barely done anything and you’re already so fucking wet.”

“You just standing there is enough to drive me on edge.”

Mark chuckles at the younger's comment before pushing his fingers into Jaebeom’s mouth without warning.

“I ran out of lube so your saliva is gonna have to do for now,” he explains and grins when he feels the other slowly sucking on his long digits.

Good for going into _deep_ spaces.

Mark’s free hand goes to grip onto Jaebeom’s pink locks and forces the other to look up into his eyes.

“So pretty~”

He slowly slips his fingers out of the other’s mouth, lightly smearing some saliva on the corner of Jaebeom’s lips.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah- But this honestly feels like I’m giving you an early birthday present.”

“What’s my early birthday present then?”

“Stop acting like you don’t know.”

“I’m being serious.”

Mark slowly begins to thrust one finger into the other. Jaebeom chokes in surprise.

“So~ What is it?”

“You’re an ass.”

“No that’s your job. I’m the dick.”

“Fine- My virginity, you dick.”

A second finger is added and the stretch feels so pleasurable, making the younger clench around the digits inside him. Mark was clearly enjoying himself, smirking down at Jaebeom looking rather helpless beneath him.

“Honestly, I find it hard to believe that I’m your first time,” the older says while moving his fingers slightly and pulling out a reaction from the other.

“There’s something called mastrubating,” Jaebeom retorts and holds back a moan when a third finger enters.

“Oh so you’re the fingering type- That makes you a bottom.”

“Oh really- Then what are you?”

“Us doms jerk off, or aka beat our meat.”

“What if I do both?”

The way Mark’s fourth finger is able to easily fit in makes him chuckle in amusement.

“You might to both- But your asshole clearly tells me that you finger yourself more than you jerk off-”

“Can we just skip to the part where you fuck me already.”

Mark chuckles in amusement before nodding and pulling out his fingers, making Jaebeom shudder at the emptiness.

“You’re absolutely sure right?”

The younger hesitates for a brief moment and looks at the other’s face, seeing Mark’s eyes seeking permission and reassurance.

He smiles slightly before nodding, “I’m ready when you are.”

The other doesn’t hesitate to settle himself in front of Jaebeom’s legs, carefully spreading them open and positioning himself in front of the younger’s entrance. They both unknowingly hold their breaths when Mark finally thrusts himself inside.

The first thought that crossed Jaebeom’s mind was how gentle the older was with his movements. Hands softly pinned his waist down into the mattress and words of praises escaped into the calm air. He felt stretched out and so full-

It was a pleasurable feeling at most.

“I can’t help but think you were preparing for this moment,” Mark suddenly comments to which he scoffs: “Don’t be so full of yourself."

The few times that the brunette hits his prostate perfectly, Jaebeom leans his head back and lets out the most satisfied moans that Mark’s ever heard. A thin layer of sweat coats his skin as the atmosphere becomes hotter, pace quickening as the minutes increase.

Mark leans down to capture Jaebeom’s lips into a passionate kiss, trying to drive both of them to their climax.

“In or out?” the older suddenly whispers against his lips and the pink haired male looks at him in confusion.

“What?” “I forgot that I didn’t use a condom- I swear I don’t have STDs though!”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“So- Which do you prefer?”

“I don’t know where else you would put it- Unless you’re okay with cumming on your bed.”

“Or I could cum on you instead,” Mark laughs jokingly.

“Okay.”

His eyes are blown wide at the singular word that leaves Jaebeom’s mouth in surprise, “okay?”

The other rolls his eyes, “did you not hear me the first time?”

“I did- I just wasn’t expecting you to be okay with it.”

“Come on, we’re so fucking close- Or at least I am.”

The older goes back to holding him down and fucking into him, making Jaebeom clench hard as he feels his climax beginning to catch up to him. His toes curl up while the hands on his hips pin his hard into the bed, in an attempt to stabilize each remaining thrust.

“I-I’m close-”

“I-I am too.”

The last few minutes feel like hell, their climax refusing to release quickly. A sudden hit at a different angle causes Jaebeom to cry out before painting his stomach with ropes of white.

Mark quickly pulls out before releasing on the younger’s stomach as well and cause their cum to mix together. They can hear each other breathing heavily, hearts racing after such a mind numbing experience.

Feeling a stroke of boldness, Jaebeom’s shaky hand goes to swipe some of the mixed release off his stomach. The white liquid slowly slides down as his finger approaches his mouth before finally disappearing between the lips. Mark thinks his dick was going to get hard again.

“We taste so good **_together_ **.”

Jaebeom practically purrs out the sentence, flaunting his eyelashes innocently.

“You’re pretty dirty for this being your first time.”

“I learned from the best-”

They say the same thing in sync: “Porn.”

Laughs sound through the room as Mark cleans them both up before going to lay on his side next to Jaebeom.

“What time is it?” the younger asks and the brunette rolls his eyes before pressing a kiss into his pink locks.

“Why does it matter? You had fun right?”

Jaebeom smiles at him before turning to face the other, “the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

Mark sighs in relief at his words before stretching his hand to cup the other’s cheek, “I’m honestly glad that I came to that party.”

“Me too.”

They share a sweet kiss.

Warm and gentle.

Jaebeom tasted like strawberries.

Mark tasted like honey.

“You know what I think?”

“Hm?”

“This whole night was a _pity party._ ”

“Best pity party I’ve been to.”

“You’re just saying that cause you got to fuck me.”

“You enjoyed it though.”

“You ass.”

“Still the dick~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I'm not dead yay lol  
> It's been a while since I've updated my other books-  
> But that's because I came up with story idea and loved it so much that I ended up writing it before I could forget.  
> I promise I did not abandon my other works and I will get back to working on them, though my school is starting back soon so updates might be rather slow.  
> Anyways~ I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
> Feel free to leave comments and most importantly: I love you guys! <3  
> Also if there's any spelling and grammar mistakes- I'm sorry :,)


End file.
